1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fly tying. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved fly tying apparatus and method for the production of high quality man-made flies for use in the sport of fly fishing.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The tying of fishing flies is growing as a hobby and a business form. A considerable part of the art of fly tying is the actual wrapping of the selected materials to the hook, in order to create the desired form with required proportions and precision.
The most important technical factors in this endeavor are the thread properties and precise thread control. The length of the thread between the bobbin and tying point affects the thread control.
The essential properties of thread, such as flatness, degree of twist, uniform tension, stretch, evenness of wax distribution and layering are carefully controlled during the manufacturing and spooling onto the standard fly tying thread spool commonly used by the fly tyer. Care is taken by tyer not to change these properties.
Most of the thread suppliers have standardized on the plastic spool designed for the use with the xe2x80x9cwishbonexe2x80x9d style bobbin. This spool has the following features:
Inner arbor and a drum which are concentric to a common axis.
Arbor and the drum, on which the thread is wound, are tubular and are connected by four or six radial, web like, spokes running along the central axis.
Four or six empty spaces created between the arbor, drum and two spokes are open to the side faces of the spool.
Diameter of the aperture of the inner arbor is approximately 0.300xe2x80x3 (7.62 mm).
Most of the spools are 1.225xe2x80x3 (31.1 mm) long and rim of the outer arbor is approximately 1xe2x80x3 (25.4 mm).
Label is glued on one side face of the spool, having a hole, which provides the access to the aperture of inner arbor.
When viewed from the label side of the spool, the thread is dispensed in the clockwise direction.
The fly tying bobbin as a tool, should provide the needed thread control, protect and maintain the thread properties and enable the tier to quickly change the spools (threads), during the process of tying.
The most basic, commonly used bobbin is a xe2x80x9cwishbonexe2x80x9d design, consisting of a pair of spring wire legs with a spherical spool holder on the end of each leg. A thread-guiding tube is affixed to the juncture of the legs, protruding forwardly in the same plenum.
This popular bobbin design provides necessary features such as:
Dispensing of the thread under the spring tension sufficient to hold the bobbin""s weight without unwinding.
Maintains the thread properties built in on the standard xe2x80x9coff the shelfxe2x80x9d spool.
Provides quick thread changes when needed.
The disadvantage of this bobbin is that it needs to be rewound manually anytime excess thread is taken off the spool during the fly tying process. This is repeated several times during the process of fly tying and is a time-consuming action. Each time the thread is rewound on the spool, the thread properties are disturbed and the quality of the man-made fly is diminished.
Some attempts have been made in the past to develop improved bobbins with the objective to save the time used to manually rewind the excess thread by means of automatic rewind.
Among these are U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,551 to Bloch and U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,510 to Norlander. Both of these incorporate custom spools which are an integral part of the bobbin designs, thus requiring re-spooling of the thread from the standard fly tying thread spool. This approach presents several distinct disadvantages including, unwanted twist to the thread during re-spooling, variations in the tension and stretch of the thread, altering the wax distribution as the result of additional handling and uneven layering and a more complicated and more time-consuming thread change over process.
There exists therefore a need for an improved method an apparatus for the production of high-quality man-made flies for use in the sport of fly fishing which precisely controls the properties of the thread as it is applied to the fly.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for the production of man-made flies to be used in the sport of fly-fishing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for the improved control of the thread used during the production of a man-made fly.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus which reduces the time to produce man-made flies.
The foregoing objects are achieved by the present invention which is an improved fly tying bobbin, that can dispense and automatically rewind a predetermined length of thread from the standard plastic spool, on which the thread is commonly sold, while maintaining thread tension. This is accomplished by a system utilizing a coiled flat spring.
As the thread is drawn (dispensed) off the spool, the spring is tensioned. The energy stored within the spring is used to rewind the drawn thread back on to the spool automatically. When the full, predetermined length of thread, is drawn to its limit (approximately 16 to 18 inches or 400 to 450 mm), or at any time during the operation, the tension of the spring can be instantaneously released, resetting it to the starting position. It will also permit any additional length of thread to be manually rewound back to the spool when the spring is in the resting (no tension) position. This bobbin simplifies and speeds up the operation of fly tying beyond existing designs.
Further objections and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.